Amor en libertad
by SoRa DaHee
Summary: Corrían para poder ser libres y no vivir una vida de miseria, pero aveces, las personas se rinden, cuando saben que tal vez eso solo puede ser solo un simple sueño, pero aun siendo un ilusión, sigue habiendo razones para seguir (SakuHina) /One-Shot/.


_No pares _pensaba una y otra ves cuando volteaba a verla, agotada, sin poder dar un paso más hacia delante, sin ganas de vivir.

-Por favor no te rindas-suplique-. No ahora.

-Y-Ya no puedo más, por favor Sakura, ¡vete!-me ordena.

-¡No!-chillo.

No quería dejarla sola, no quería separarme de ella, pero ella ya no quería seguir, sabiendo que eso le costaría la vida.

Yo fui raptada por un grupo de vándalos que se hacía llamar Akatsuki, me secuestraron con la intención de venderme como una prostituta. Ellos lograron apresarme, me encerraron en un cuarto frio, pensé que moriría, estaba asustada, estaba completamente sola, pero, me di cuenta después de salir de mi transe de pánico, que no me encontraba sola en aquella habitación, también se encontraba una chica, de unos hermosos y curiosos ojos perla, con cabello largo y azulado, una hermosa piel fina, y una figura realmente bellísima. Se llama Hinata Hyuuga, y fue secuestrada al igual que yo, en ese momento, ya no teníamos nada, solamente una a la otra.

Hinata y yo nos empezamos a conocer comenzando con un consuelo por nuestra tragedia, le regale mi calor y ella me dio el suyo, no me sentí sola gracias a ella, su sonrisa fue mi todo en esos horribles meses y pude continuar con mi esperanza de volver a ser libre.

Milagrosamente pudimos escapar del lugar en un descuido de nuestros secuestradores, y ahora estamos en este bosque, intentando huir de un triste final para nosotras, intentando huir de una vida de miseria sin consuelo, una vida fría. Pero Hinata ya no podía mas, ya no pensaba en correr por su libertad, la mujer que amo desde hace meses, se está rindiendo y eso me duele. Escucho pasos acercándose a nosotras, tal vez ya era demasiado tarde, el depredador, venia por sus presas, y lo peor, es que estaba cerca de ellas.

-Sakura, por favor, vete-llora-. Vete y no des la vuelta, no mires a tras, solo vete.

-¡No te pienso dejar!-la estiro hacia delante-. Jamás te dejare.

-Por favor.

-No

-Por favor Sakura, vete-suplica.

-¡No te dejare, entiéndelo!-la estiro con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué?...solamente déjame.

Dejo de hacer fuerza, suelto su fría mano, y la miro fijamente, ella responde mi mirada mirándome aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, agarro con mis dos manos su cara lo más rápido que me lo permiten mis brazos y la beso, diciéndole con eso el por qué no la quiero dejar _Porque te amo_, ella me corresponde el beso haciéndome saber que ella también siente lo mismo que yo. La falta de oxigeno nos hiso separarnos lentamente, haciendo que nos encaráramos una a la otra, con un sonrojo por aquel deseoso suceso.

-Definitivamente ni loca pienso dejarte-aseguro-. Te amo.

- Sakura…

Con una pesadez pongo de pie a Hinata, y empiezo a caminar con ella a mi lado. Después de caminar unas largas y pesadas horas, llegamos a una tienda de medicamentos en donde entramos con mucha pesadez, y después de asegurar nuestras vidas cierro los ojos agotada por el cansancio, por nuestro largo y duro camino.

Abro mis ojos color jade con pesadez, encontrándome en una habitación _¿Dónde estoy?_pienso una y otra vez al ver mi alrededor, y noto que estoy en una cama algo incomoda y con una ropa blanca en una habitación completamente sola, intento recordar que es lo que paso anterior mente pero me es imposible _¿Un sueño?_pienso al no poder recordar, de repente oigo una voz muy familiar afuera de la habitación, y en ese instante los recuerdos aparecen en mi mente.

-¡H-Hinata!-grito.

Hinata entra alarmada por mi grito, me ve con ojos de desesperación intentando hallar el problema y causa de mi agudo chillido y al no ayarlo se calma un poco. Corre hacia mi cama y se lanza hacia mí, abrasándome muy fuerte, llorando en silencio.

-S-Sakura,¡me asustaste!-chilla-. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

-L-Lo ciento-le correspondo el abraso-. Perdón.

-Qué bueno que ya hayas despertado…te extrañe.

-¿Dónde estoy Hinata?-pregunto.

-En el hospital-rompiendo el abrasó-. Llegamos gracias a ti-sonríe.

Le regalo una de mis más lindas sonrisas, estoy feliz, ¡más que feliz!, por fin escapamos de esos delincuentes y de ese horrible lugar, y por fin podre ver a mi familia de nuevo, la esperanza volvió a mí como un rayo, una esperanza de poder vivir feliz de nuevo.

-S-Sakura-me estuvimos en el bosque…yo tenía mucho miedo y tu también, y el miedo puede causar muchas cosas y por eso yo quería decirte que-toma aire-. yo no me arrepiento de haberte correspondido…pero tú?-me mira fijamente, su mirada refleja temor, miedo por mi respuesta-. Es verdad o mentira sobre que me amabas?

La miro sorprendida y después sonrió, estiro mi brazo hasta su nuca y la acerco a mi cara lentamente y le respondo casi en un susurro –_Verdad-_ y la beso, un beso que nos cuenta en forma silenciosa, un destino.


End file.
